Charms and Songs
by Kokoro no kuro
Summary: After, once again, getting expelled from school, the Vocaloids are transferred to Ouran. Every time they transfer school, Master wipes their hard drives to limit the amount of trouble they can make, but what he doesn't know is that each keeps a diary...
1. Rebooting the Popstars

"AGAIN! WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?"

The Vocaloids cringed. They knew what was going to happen the second they saw that letter.

"ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE BEEN EXPELLED FOR PULLING PRANKS AND HARASSING OTHER STUDENTS! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW!"

Miku: "Um…"

Kaito: "Well…"

Gakupo: "You see..."

Luka: "I…"

Gumi: *sigh*

Neru: *text*

Haku: "Why me?"

Mieko: "…"

Rin and Len: "IT WAS ALL MIKU'S FAULT!"

Immediately Master turned to glare at the teal-haired diva. "Miku. Talk. Now."

"Um… Well … You see… I… kinda… sorta… mighta… have…accidentally blown up the science room*." She finished quickly.

He sighed. "Okay, line up! Open your hatches!"

They arranged themselves from shortest to tallest and each pressed the small red buttons on the back of their own necks. A small door opened in their backs, revealing a complicated circuit board. He started with the tallest Vocaloid, Gakupo, and flipped a small switch, closing the door when he was done. Master continued down the line, finishing with Rin.

He tapped several keys on his laptop and a small box reading, "Delete Memory files? Yes/No" popped up. Without hesitation, he clicked yes.

It was normal for him to wipe their data bases before starting them off in a new school. This way, they wouldn't be able to remember how to complete the complicated pranks they were all too fond of pulling.

'So, Ouran Academy is offering to teach them? They say it's because they want to see how long the Vocaloids can pull of the image of humanity before they're found out, but they're also offering a full four years of high school.' He sighed. 'It can't hurt either way. I'll give it a try.'

***I don't know why the heck it keeps doing this, but that was supposed to be one word to show she was speaking quickly, and the stupid website keeps deleting it completely! SOOO annoying!**


	2. Coffee With a Side of Leeks

**A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer for this story, Valknut, who requested I add 96neko. Even though she technically isn't a Vocaloid, I love her voice, and so she will play the part of Renge. Also, the Kagamine twins will take after Edgar and Ellen from Edgar and Ellen. (Anyone else think that sounded a bit weird?)**

A click resounded through the near empty room as nine sets of mechanical eyes opened at once. Some of the Vocaloids groaned, some rubbed their eyes, and others stretched in perfect imitation of humans.

As always, Rin and Len were the first out of bed, hurriedly getting dressed in perfect synchronization. Gakupo was next, yawning before walking to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Mieko and Kaito followed soon after, the blue-haired male attempting to get to the fridge before his red-headed girl friend. Whoever got there second had to wait for the other to finish cleaning the fridge of their character item. Luka, like Gakupo, yawned and went to get some tuna. Neru immediately pulled out her phone and began texting, while Haku was complaining about the constant beeping of said character item. Miku, of course, was still asleep.

She didn't stay that way for long.

"Miku! Wake up!" two voices yelled at the same time.

She groaned and rolled over, unwilling to leave her warm, cozy bed. The twins exchanged mischievous looks, smiling as they imagined ways to force their 'friend' out of her slumber.

"Hey, Rin."

"Yes, Len?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, sister?"

"I think I am, brother."

"Flushing all the leeks down the toilet…" he started.

"Sounds like a good time, indeed!" Rin finished.

Miku immediately bolted upright in bed, screaming, "No no no no no! Not my leeks! I'm up, don't hurt my babies!"

She darted out the bedroom door to make sure her 'babies' remained unharmed. Rin and Len high-fived before giving into laughter.

"Now that we've had our fun with Miku, sister, how about we 'prepare' for school?" he asked.

"I'll get the journal!" Rin shouted enthusiastically.

Len giggled as his sister ran out of the room, mimicking Miku perfectly. He reached under his bed and pulled out a bag containing his prank materials. Oh yes, he couldn't wait to 'greet' his new classmates. They would run, just like the rest.

**Okay, so I MIGHT be adding another chapter today. MIGHT! Don't get your hopes up, because it's about 50/50 between whether I do the next chapter of this or type a story I already wrote down in my notebook.**


	3. Golden Eyes in the Shadows

**A/N: Well, here it is! I decided to go with Charms and Songs after all! Also, I am a huge fan of Rin x Len, but for this story it works better to have Rin single, if only so that I can pair her with a host club member *cough* Kyoya *cough* (looks around with shifty eyes) Who, me? I didn't say anything, surely you must be joking!**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! SOMEBODY GET THIS THING OFF ME! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" A shrill female voice cut through the air, making Len wince. One of the other students, he thought her name was Teto, was running in circles with a frog on her head, pink drills bouncing wildly.

"Nice one, brother, the frog was a nice touch." Len's sister Rin slapped him high-five.

"Thank you, sister, I take pride in my amphibians. Which one of these poor students should we tortu- um… 'prank' next?"

Rin paused, humming slightly as she always did when thinking. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, meaning inspiration had struck.

"I believe I have a most _wonderful_ idea. Have you heard of the Hitachiin twins?" she asked slyly.

"Of course, we're only compared to them every other second! The only difference is that they get caught when they play pranks, and we cover our tracks flawlessly." Len said confidently.

"What if we propose a bit of a… competition to them? The team with the most undiscovered pranks wins."

Len frowned a bit before saying, "Are you sure, sister? You read the journal. The last time we had a 'war' it ended in a horrible loss for us. We'd have to be very careful."

"Who are you and what have you done with my dear brother? The Len I know would never back down from a fight! Besides, the journal describes it in detail. We can learn from it, and use that knowledge to crush them! There's no way we can lose!"

Len sighed. "I guess you're right."

Rin could tell her twin remained unconvinced, so she patted him on the back and whispered, "Do it or your 'bag of tricks' will resemble that commoner Haruhi's school bag after it's adventure in the pond."

His eyes widened in fear, and he clenched his fists.

"You wouldn't dare, _sister dear._"

Rin smirked, knowing that Len only used 'dear' when he was cornered.

"Glad we have an agreement, _brother dear._ You won't regret it, I can promise that."

Unbeknownst to the twins, two pairs of golden eyes were watching them curiously.

"Hey, Kaoru."

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"I believe we have a pair that wishes to challenge our throne."

"It would appear so."

They both smirked and walked away, awaiting the challenge that was sure to come.

**Trying to get through as many chapters as possible before I lose my momentum, I really want to get 96neko in there soon! BTW, she will go as either Black Cat or Kuro Neko, since it sounds more human. Please review, if only so that I know which you prefer ;)**


	4. A Perfect Pie Tin

**A/N: Wow, three chapters in a day is a new record for me! (I think…) Anyways, let the prank war begin!**

'_Dear Hitachiin twins,_

_ we are formally declaring a prank war upon you. You may accept or decline as you see fit. Just know that if you decline, we will claim the titles of class clowns and tricksters. If you accept, prepare to get your asses whipped._

_ Sincerely, the Kagamine Twins_

_P.S. Don't open the door to music room three for a while. Just trust us on this.'_

-**Ru ri ra, ru ri ra, hibiku IRREGULAR no kodo**-

Hikaru slammed a fist into the wall, effectively smashing the letter.

"The nerve of those cocky little brats! Where do they get off, thinking they can diss us like that?"

"Hikaru calm down, they're trying to get you mad so you can't focus. We'll beat them and put those twins in their place, simple as that!"

"I know, but it's still infuriating! Let's agree to win, no matter what."

Kaoru smiled, "That's more like it. Now let's 'formally' accept this war."

-**Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni**-

'_Dear Kagamine brats,_

_ we are formally accepting your stupid war. If you think you can beat us, you are either stupider than you look, or extremely confident. I wish I could say this will be fun, but I doubt it. Too bad you're not both girls, but at least we can get one of you with our special Host Club 'type'._

_ Sincerely, the Hitachiin Brothers_

_P.s. You might wanna duck. Trust us on this.'_

Rin looked at her brother. "What do you think they mean, duck?"

A pie sailed through the air, aiming for her face. She sighed and flicked her wrist. Rin clipped the edge of the tin, causing it to land perfectly on the teacher's desk, unharmed.

"If that's the best they've got, this will be easy." Len said, smirking.

-**Sayonara aishita hito koko made da**-

Hikaru reeled back in shock.

"What the hell? How is that even possible?" he asked his twin, who looked just as startled.

"I don't know…" he said slowly. "but this might not be as easy as we originally thought."

Hikaru smiled, an exact copy of the Cheshire cat. "Then I guess we'll just have to step things up a bit, won't we?"

Kaoru had a similar grin on his face. "That's just what I was thinking."

**A/N: So every time I switch between twins, I'm going to use a lyric from a Vocaloid song. For this chapter, the songs are Capriccio Farce, Magnet, and Just Be Friends, in that order. For those who either don't speak Japanese or have never heard the songs, they go like this:**

**Capriccio Farce: Ru ri ra, ru ri ra, the echoing heartbeat of the irregular**

**Magnet: Draw me closer, as if we were magnets**

**Just Be Friends: Goodbye, my love, this is the end**


	5. Bats in the Bedroom

**A/N: I am so sorry! I would have had this up sooner, but I was puking my guts out. (Still am) But now that I am considered too sick for school, I can work on more chapters! **

The kitchen was an absolute mess. Flour, chocolate, and feathers littered the floor, clinging to each other. And Hikaru.

"I'm gonna kill those twins!" he roared furiously.

Kaoru walked in, wanting to get a snack, but stopped when he saw Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what happened?" he asked, holding back giggles.

"Don't even ask."

-**"doushita no?" tte kikaretakute**-

Rin was rolling on the floor, holding her sides. She was laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes.

"Um… Rin? How long are you gonna keep doing that?" Len questioned.

Rin stumbled to her feet, still laughing. "I can't help it; he fell for that too easily! Those twins are pathetic, brother!"

Len rolled his eyes. "It's not over yet. Remember, the reason we lost last time, according to the journal, was because we got overconfident and underestimated our opponent. That cannot happen again, sister."

Rin wiped her eyes, suddenly serious. "I know, brother. That just means we can't go easy on them." she said, smirking.

"Of course not, sister,"

-**asobi wo hajimeyou**-

"Girls are supposed to hate these things, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"W-wait… you're not sure?"

"I'm not a girl, dimwit, I don't know how they think!"

"Whatever, just chuck them in already!"

"Ok, ok, fine."

"What are you standing around for? Let's go before someone sees us!"

"Coming!"

"That chick is gonna get one hell of a surprise tomorrow."

**A/N: So the songs for this chapter were Melt and Trick and Treat. **

**Translations: **

**Melt: Just to hear you ask, "What happened?"**

**Trick and Treat: Let the games begin**


	6. Cut Wings

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, another of my stories suddenly gained a bit of popularity, so I was working on it instead! Yah, lame excuse, I know… On another note, when Rin is singing I will bold it instead of using ""s. With Len I'll underline, and with both, I will use both. That sounded funny :D**

"Shh… It's okay, those mean twins won't hurt you any more. I'll protect you, so calm down. It'll be alright." Rin cooed. She was softly petting the small, dark bat as it trembled in fright.

"I got it." Rin said softly. "How about a song? I heard somewhere that frightened animals react well to that." The bat's only response was to bury its head into her shirt. Rin chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." She thought a moment, attempting to pick the perfect song. It couldn't be too fast, or with too many high notes, that might frighten the poor creature.

'_I've got it!'_

**Daijoubu, daijoubu. Odokete miseru boku wa…**

"Sister, dear, the next time you want bat food you can go pick it up yourself! It's a whole freakin' hour to the pet store, and I'm not doing that again…" Len muttered unhappily. He opened the door to their dorm room slowly, knowing that if he upset their 'little guest' Rin would make sure he paid for it dearly.

**Chiisana saakasu no, na mo naki piero…**

'_If that's not Pierrot, I'm not Len Kagamine. Maybe I'll 'help her out' with the next line.' _he thought.

**Manmarui otsukisama mitai na…**

Hearing her twin, Rin looked up in surprise. Len grinned and she nodded, signaling for him to continue.

Booru no ue baransu o totte…

They kept switching back and forth in perfect harmony, the way only twins could, creating a beautiful melody. Before either of them realized it, the bat Rin had been trying to comfort was asleep and the song had ended. Len opened his mouth to say something, but Rin clapped a hand over his mouth. She gently placed the bat on their bed and dragged Len into the hallway.

"What is it, brother?"

"I got you bat food, sister."

Rin sighed in annoyance. "You know, you could just say bugs. Better yet, how about a 'Hello, sister!' for once?"

Len gritted his teeth. "_Hello, sister dear._ Now can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean!"

"Fine, shoot away."

"Where'd you get the bat?"

"Those other twins were nice enough to dump around twenty of them in our room. I opened the window to let them out before the hurt themselves, but it was too late for that one. His left wing is damaged, a little rip in the webbing near the middle."

"When will he be gone?"

Rin smacked her twin on the head with a book she pulled out of nowhere, screaming "Rin-chan CHOP!"

Len fell on his butt, holding his head. "Owowow… What was that for?"

Rin giggled cheerfully. "Saw it on TV. I think they called it a 'Maka chop'. This brunette was always hitting people over the head with books, and I wanted to try it. Also, DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CAN'T WAIT TO GET RID OF LAUREN!"

"Lauren?" he asked.

"The bat, stupid! Honestly, you are so dense sometimes…"

"Sorry, sister, if you didn't make it extremely obvious."

"It's okay, just tell the twins we appreciate the pet they gave us."

Len grinned mischievously. "And may I give them a…present in return?"

Rin jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Ooh, yes! And you should give it a cute little collar! Write a little thank-you note and tie it to the collar! It's perfect! Just make it polite, I absolutely adore their 'gift'!"

"Will do, sister."

"You know, if you keep acting like the servant of evil you're gonna die."

**A/N: So how do you like the Kagamine's new pet? Should I have made it a snake instead? What do you guys think they should give the Hitachiin twins? I need feedback, people!**


	7. Axolotl Fun!

**A/N: Thanks to Winniethewubbzy for making me laugh with their review!**

Kaoru was hiding behind Hikaru, staring in awe and fright at the strange creature in front of them. It was roughly two feet long, had six long antennae, and there was what looked to be a raw salmon's tail sticking out of its mouth. Somehow, a large pool of water had arrived in their dormitory, and the creature was currently residing in it.

"H-hikuaru… what is that?" Kaoru asked fearfully.

"Why would I know? I'm not some kinda zoologist!"

Hearing them,the creature slowly turned its head towards the twins and swallowed the fish in one gulp. Kaoru followed with a gulp up his own, rightfully terrified.

"Hey," Hikaru started, "isn't that a ribbon around its…neck?"

Indeed, there was a red ribbon tied around its…neck, to which a small, water-proof box was attached.

"Seriously?" Kaoru peered out from behind his brother just long enough to confirm this fact.

"Well then, let's check it out. I wanna know what's in the box."

Hikaru started walking towards the creature, but Kaoru latched onto his arm.

"Don't, it's gonna eat you!" he shrieked.

Hikaru sighed and petted his brother's head. "Don't worry," he said, smiling brightly, "those Kagamine twins are probably just trying to scare us. The worst thing that could happen would be the box exploding, and that won't happen."

"How do you know?"

Hikaru stared at his brother as if he had grown a second head. "Are you kidding? Have you ever seen the way that girl looks at animals?"

When Kaoru shook his head, Hikaru face-palmed.

"You know, sometimes you can be really dumb, Kaoru."

He glared at Hikaru. "Just go get the box, genius."

"As you wish." Hikaru made a mock bow and walked over to the creature. It yawned, showing off small teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. You're very scary, I get it. Now, hand over the box you creepy little freak of nature!" Hikaru attempted to grab the 'little freak of nature,' but it quickly dove into the all but forgotten pool.

"Where'd it go?" Kaoru yelped.

"I can't see it; the stupid water's too murky!"

"I hate to say it Hikaru, but I think we might need Rin's help with this."

"No way in hell am I going to that crazy chick for help! Let's just call pest control, okay?"

"You just said she would never hurt an animal!"

"And your point is?"

"What do you think she would do if she found out we hurt, or even killed, one of her pets? She nearly decapitated that one kid for stepping on a beetle she found on that school fieldtrip!"

Hikaru backed away from the pool slowly. "Good point. We're asking her for help."

**A/N: For anyone who is interested, the 'creature' is an axolotl, and is one of my all-time favorite animals. If you want to know more, I'll have some information on my profile!**


	8. Look After him Well

**A/N: Someone increased the margins in Word, and now everything looks all messed up! Ugh… I can't fix it since I never pay attention in computer class.**

"Seriously? You're asking me for help?" Rin was amazed, the Hitachiin was practically on his knees!

"Trust me, it's a last resort…" Hikaru (or was it Kaoru?) grumbled.

"I still won't help you." she told him indifferently.

"Why not?" he almost yelled.

Rin slapped him. She didn't do it hard, but it was still enough to hurt.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, slightly stunned.

Taking on the accent she used for Daughter of Evil, she began her lecture. "Have you no manners, swine? Even lowborn scum like you should know it is rude to return a gift, yet you have the audacity to ask me to _help_ you return it? What is the matter with you? Do you know how hard it is to get an axolotl in _Japan?_ I had to ship one all the way from Mexico! And have you seen the color? It glows in the dark!* That kind is extremely difficult to find!"

"Hey, I-" he tried to cut in.

"You what? You were scared of a gentle creature, which only eats, you ready for this? Fish. Now, here you are, trying to kill a harmless thing like that for doing what nature built it for! What in all of the seven sins would make you think I'd help such a horrid cause?"

When Kaoru (or was it Hikaru?) tried to answer, she began her rant again. "No, don't answer that. I seriously do not want to know, just get out of my sight."

He scrambled to his feet and ran straight for the dorms. Once inside their room, he noticed a note on Hikaru's pillow.

'_Huh, must be another fangirl who can't tell us apart. They never learn.'_

He picked up the note and began to read.

_Horrid Hitachiin brothers,_

_ how dare you treat our gift like that? If either of _us_ finds out that either of _you_ has hurt him, (yes, he is a boy, we can't stand using the word 'it' to describe a living being) we will personally make sure neither of you will ever walk again. We expect you to properly take of him yourself. That means no maids, servants, or paid help. Make sure you feed him well, regulate the temperature in his pool, and take him to the vet once a month. Oh, and don't forget to give him a name. Don't even try something like 'Stupid' or 'Baka.' Make sure to get him a collar, something that won't rust, mold, or rot. Hang a tag with the name you've given him from the end._

_ We're watching you,_

_ The Kagamine Twins_

**A/N: * that is an actual type. They come in albino, pink, blue, brown, and glow in the dark.**


	9. Arrival of 96neko

**A/n: I am not dead, merely too lazy for my own good! I swear, Belphegor shall be coming for me soon! XD**

"Hey, Len! I finally finished uploading their voices to my data base!" Rin chirped cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? _Who _are you talking about?" he asked startled out of his reading. It was an assigned book, but he had to admit it was fairly well written.

Rin sighed impatiently at her brother's 'ignorance.'

"You know how the Hitachiin twins can never be told apart?"

Len nodded cautiously. "Yeah… so?"

Rin clapped her hands together in excitement. "A while ago I noticed a slight difference in their vocal patterns! Kaoru's voice is slightly more…how do I put this… _child-like_. So, brother, I tuned my data base in order to be able to hear the difference a bit better!"

"And how, sister, does this help us?"

Rin smirked evilly at him. "I'd bet you anything they can tell each others voices apart as well."

Len glared at his twin. "Please don't make me keep asking, sister. From the way you're getting all hyper, this prank must be Servant of Evil big."

Lauren decided this would be a good opportunity to land on Rin's head, nearly flattening the Vocaloid's ribbon. She stroked the bat's ear fondly, allowing a small smile to slip onto her face. "The total number of undiscovered pranks we have pulled so far is eight, and the Hitachiins have nine. Either we need to step up our game or theirs needs to be set back. To accomplish them both at once, brother, I propose we turn them into Vocaloids."

**-****Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta ROBOTTO-**

"Albert?" Kaoru suggested.

"How about Ryan?" Hikaru offered.

The two twins sighed in unison.

Hikaru: "I don't think—"

Kaoru: "-we're very good at coming up with names."

Axolotl: "Brahw!"

**-Len-kun Nau!-**

"Len-kun!"

Said Vocaloid turned to his sister in horror. She nodded at him, making several motions with her hand and pressing a finger to her lips. They struggled to get the window open, and Lauren jumped to Len's head.

"Keep my brother out of trouble, 'kay?" she whispered. The bat nodded, tightening her grip on his hair.

Rin hugged her brother before watch him jump out the window. _'Guess it's a good thing we're on the ground floor after all.'_

"Len-kun, Rin-chan!" 96neko suddenly burst into the room. Her face fell slightly when she realized it was only Rin, but she was quickly back to her cheerful self.

"Kuro-chan!" Rin said, forcing herself to sound happy.

"Nee, nee, where's Len-kun? I wanted to see him! N-not that I didn't want to see you Rin-chan. Oh, I brought something for you two! It's—"

"Kuro-chan, slow down!" Rin interrupted.

96neko blushed. "G-gomen! I guess I just got a bit excited…" she laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed.

Rin snapped her fingers, and you could practically see a light bulb over her head. "Hey, Kuro-chan?"

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Since you're really good at editing and stuff, could you help me create a couple voices? They have to be _really_realistic, and able to speak, not sing. My software isn't quite capable, and we only have one shot, so please?" Rin pleaded.

96neko blinked, stunned. Rin _never _begged. Unless… "This is another war, isn't it?"

Rin swore mentally. "What gave it away?"

96neko beamed. "Rin-chan, there was a reason you were chosen for the lead in Daughter of Evil. You're too proud for your own good."

She sighed. "Ah, well. You gonna help me or not?"

96neko smirked evilly. "I have one condition."

**A/n:Ooh… what's it gonna be?**

**Songs for this chapter:**  
**Kokoro Kiseki: A robot built by a miracle scientist**  
**Len-kun Nau!: Len-kun now! (god, I love this song XD)**


	10. Side Story: Gumi and Friends

**A/n: Voila! I present to you a crappy, overdue chapter! Sorry about that, but please enjoy. ^^**

If anybody at all had been paying attention to probably the least attention-seeking of all the new students that had suddenly popped up at the school recently, they might have noticed the extreme tension that had passed between her and Miku. But, of course, no one did.

As she sat- alone- in the back left corner of the classroom, same as usual, Gumi couldn't help but give a slight sigh of disappointment. She had tried to be peppy and stand out, but for some reason whenever she thought she had finally found a friend, Miku showed up and whisked them away…

_'Maybe it's because I set her hair on fire that one time.' _Gumi reflected, recalling the moment with a chuckle. It wasn't _quite_ on purpose, but it hadn't _quite _been an accident either. I mean, who knew leeks went up in flame so gosh darn easily? All she wanted to do was roast them for a little while. They tasted better that way, especially compared to the raw ones her… what should she call Miku? Schoolmate, perhaps? Maybe rival? Anyways, they were just plain nasty uncooked. Wasn't her fault there just _happened_ to be a flame on the burner just as she _happened _to lean over the stove. Or something like that.

Gumi paused for a moment, tapping a finger on her desk. _'Did that make _any _sense just now? Even to_ me? _Hmm... Well, I couldn't really care less right now._ _I need some kinda friend that little witch won't be able to steal with her good looks... Preferably someone gay.' _She paused, thoughts momentarily disrupted when a bouncy blond teen burst in through the door, immediately rushing over to glomp some non-responsive raven with glasses. _'Maybe not. That probably sounded kinda mean, anyways.'_

She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down, surprised to see what looked like a middle school student looking up at her with a slight misting of tears in his gigantic brown eyes while he clutched a pink stuffed bunny. He sniffled softly, as if on the edge of breaking down sobbing.

"C-can you help me find Takashi?" he whispered.

Gumi leaned down to give his hair a little ruffle. "Sure, honey. Is he your older brother?" she asked, assuming the obviously lost child came in search of a sibling.

Instead of nodding and telling her his brother's class number like she expected, the boy shook his head with clear confusion. "Nope. He's my kouhai*."

"K-kouhai? So he's younger than you? This is a high school, why are you looking here?" she wondered aloud, startled by the confession. This kid was either more lost than she had previously thought or a little off in the head.

Unfortunately, he looked just as bewildered. "Cause he's a third year, miss."

**A/n: This will be a kind of side story, since the story needs more characters than just the two pairs of twins, but it should stay separate (at least slightly) for a little while longer. **


End file.
